The Endless Fights
by falc0000
Summary: Improved
1. The Endless Fights part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee.  
  
The Never Ending Fights  
  
One day when Falco and Fox went on a trip on earth they crashed.  
  
They crashed right next to a sign that said:  
  
To get $100,000,000 All you half to do  
  
is fight a guy named Giga Bowser. To enter just call 370-1402  
  
Fox: Hey Falco  
  
Falco: What?  
  
Fox: Look at this  
  
Falco: So?  
  
Fox: With that money we can fix The Great Fox  
  
Falco: Who is going to call?  
  
Fox: I will  
  
Fox: I called.  
  
Falco: Who will fight?  
  
Fox: It is even I call you fight, all you have to do is fight a guy named Giga Bowser that name makes him sound like an old fart  
  
Falco: That doesn't seem even  
  
Fox: Yes it is  
  
Falco: Ok...  
  
They finally get there.  
  
Fox: Look at all the fighters.  
  
2 Falco: Even I'm here  
  
Kirby: Hi! 


	2. The Endless Fights part 2

Disclamer:I do not own Super Smash Bros Melee.  
  
It Begins  
  
Falco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE IS GOING TO EAT ME.  
  
Kirby: Huh, what is up with him.  
  
Fox: I don't know, but why are you here?  
  
Kirby: For free food. Why are you here?  
  
Fox: You want food I want money. You get free food here? What are you going to do with all the money?  
  
Kirby: You get free money too. What money?  
  
Fox: From fighting Giga...............GO READ THE SIGN.  
  
Someone in the dark: Hey Fox.  
  
Fox: Huh.  
  
Samus: Nice to meet you again Fox.  
  
Fox: This is me and this is my frien....slave Falco.  
  
Falco: WHAT I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE.  
  
Fox: Ok friend.  
  
(Everyone heard Kirby scream)  
  
Giga Bowser: Ok the first fight is  
  
Giga Bowser/Kirby  
  
Giga Bowser/Mario  
  
Giga Bowser/Peach...  
  
Mario: Peach are you under that wig.  
  
Giga Bowser: and  
  
Giga Bowser/Mewtwo  
  
Giga Bowser/Samus  
  
Giga Bowser/Link...  
  
YLinK: Help HELP HELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LINK: No  
  
Giga Bowser: AND  
  
Giga Bowser/DK  
  
Giga Bowser/Ness  
  
Giga Bowser/Roy  
  
Giga Bowser/Falco. Giga Bowser is cool.(He is in the dark)  
  
Falco: Lets watch.  
  
Fox: No lets eat.  
  
Falco: ok  
  
After they eat they see Kirby.  
  
Falco: Why are you crying?  
  
Kirby: Giga Bowser made me throw up all my and made me a ball.  
  
Fox: That old fart can't do that to you.  
  
Falco: Can we watch now?  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
Mario and Giga Bowser step in the ring.  
  
Fox: WOW  
  
Falco: Huh  
  
Mario does his jumping uppercut on Bowser but he didn't feel it so he through Mario off the ring.  
  
Giga Bowser: HA HA HA HA  
  
Peach runs for her life.  
  
Mewtwo and Bowser get on the ring  
  
Mewtwo jumps off the ring but bowser eats Mewtwo.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Samus and Bowser step into the ring.  
  
Bowser grabs Samus and she was about to die Fox shot bowser's hand and he drops samus out of the ring Fox comes running to her and kisses her.  
  
Fox: Are you ok?  
  
Samus: Was I dreaming you kissed me.  
  
Fox: Yes  
  
Everyone: SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Link steps in the ring.  
  
Falco: Let's eat.  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
Kirby: Can I come?  
  
Fox: Yea.  
  
3 Hours later Roy steps in the ring. 


	3. The Endless Fights Part 3

Disclamer:I do not own Super Smash Bros Melee.  
  
A Hard Battle  
  
Falco: Lets see if Roy will make it.  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
Bowser does a flamethrower on Roy. Roy counters it and Bowser almost fell  
  
of the ring. Bowser breaks Roy's sword and Roy took a chair and hit  
  
Bowser. Bowser punches Roy out of the ring.  
  
Falco: Ok its my turn.  
  
Falco steps into the ring.  
  
Falco Does Fire Bird again and again and again. But Bowser is trying  
  
to hit Falco. Finally Bowser hits Falco, Falco Almost fell out.  
  
Falco: Oww that hurt!  
  
Falco jumps and kicks Bowser. Bowser punches Falco out of the ring.  
  
Fox: Hey no one beats up my friend.  
  
Fox does Fire Fox and hits Giga Bowser off the ring.  
  
Fox: HA my money.  
  
Giga Bowser: What money you didn't enter.  
  
Fox: Say anyone want to help me beat him up.  
  
Falco: I will.  
  
Samus: Me too  
  
Fox: Come on guys.  
  
Everyone else: Yeah  
  
They all punch Giga Bowser and leave with equal amount of money.  
  
Fox: Hey we still don't have the money.  
  
Samus: Hey you guys wait.  
  
Both: huh  
  
Samus: Can I come with you two?  
  
Falco: Sure if you want.  
  
Fox: No you have to come we need a guard.  
  
Falco: What?  
  
Samus: Ok I'll come.  
  
Samus: Where are we going?  
  
Falco: To get a job.  
  
Samus: I know Lets work as The police, fighting Gangs.  
  
Falco: You two go ahead I fond my job.  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
Samus: Are you all right with this?  
  
Fox: Sure my cutie pie.  
  
Samus: What!!!  
  
Fox: Sure.  
  
Samus: And?  
  
Fox: Lets go.  
  
Fox and Samus walked inside the police station.  
  
Samus: We want to be police.  
  
Man: Sure.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Fox: We are police  
  
Samus: Lets find Falco.  
  
Falco runs up behind them.  
  
Falco: Guess what job.  
  
Fox: A?????????????????  
  
Falco: Pizza delivery guy!!!!  
  
Fox: wow you might kill people.  
  
Falco: what!?  
  
Fox: Never mind  
  
Samus: Lets rent a place  
  
They all go to a hotel and get two rooms  
  
Fox: Ok Falco you are going to have to sleep by your self while me and Samus get to.  
  
Samus: What I'm going to sleep in one room you two sleep together!  
  
Falco: Nice one idiot.  
  
Fox: Yeah that did go very well.  
  
Falco: Go to sleep! 


End file.
